


This, of all things?!

by QwertyJerp



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Hormones, I try to be funny, Omega Clarke, Sarcasm, Sexy Times, surprise bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QwertyJerp/pseuds/QwertyJerp
Summary: Clarke and the 100 land on the ground, but they didn't exactly land on their feet. Turns out, the ground is a bit different from the stories, and it doesn't go well, but maybe a certain somebody will swoop in with a helping hand?





	1. prologue/ stuff you might want to know

So... some things. First, nobody on the arc knows that they are alphas, betas, or omegas. Everybody knows that they used to exist and that their ancestors were alphas, betas, and omegas, but they thought it went away as generations micro-evolved on the arc. Also, they have been on the arc for around 1000 years because that makes more sense for the grounders to have made a gov and the arkers a new religion, and it also lets me make it so that the alpha, beta, omega dynamic was basically forgotten by the arkers so, yay! If you were wondering about the ABO not being known thing and how that would work well, the massive amounts of radiation actually suppressed the arkers scares food resources from growing and developing the proper vitamin resources needed for the arkers bodies to release pheromones or go into heat or rut, this makes sense to me because if females don't get the right amount of vitamins and food, they don't have periods and don't release as much testosterone (yes females have and make that).   
Also I didn't like Finn but I didn't want to just write him off so guess what? I am replacing him with a character who bears a remarkable resemblance to Fin from the Sharknado movies :D   
Anywho, I hope you beans like my fic, im gonna try and finish this one.


	2. Hit the ground running... or not so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only chapter that will be in first person... hopefully.

I wasn’t expecting the crash, i mean i knew the crash was coming, but when it hit, it’s like my whole body went into shock, i had no idea what to do, i wanted to run, escape, but i felt frozen, stuck to my seat as my world came to a sudden stop. I managed to unstick my head and look around the chamber at the other scared faces, the harsh red of the seats made their faces look darker, horrific and horrified. I spotted a girl struggling with the straps of her seat and i suddenly remembered my own predicament, the thick, recycled, plasticy, fabric had cut into my skin leaving remarkably big gouges that bled at a mild pace down my shirt to puddle around my thighs; it looked like some of the others had similar lacerations; i probably wasn’t the only one wearing pjs when they rounded us up. Once i pulled the straps out of my skin, i took off my shirt and pressed it into the worst of the damage. Once I had done this, I started to calm down and focus a bit; ‘ok clarke, make a list’.  
Step 1- Help the people still struggling to get out or who look hurt  
Step 2- Find bandages for all the wounds  
Step 3- take stock of-- and with that thought, I heard the door start to open. I looked over to see some heathen pulling that lever, and I really expected to get straight up yeeted to the afterlife when she did this cause like, come on, all we really know about this place is that it looks sort of greenish from outer space and she wants to go opening all theses air locks? Who does she think she is? Jaha? Right then, someone started to confront her about it, but right when this big oaf laid a hand on her shoulder, there was a pop and a hiss as the door started to creak up and open. Unlike most of Jaha’s decisions, her’s sort of worked out, because a rush of cold, weird smelling air rushed in and nobody seemed to choke on their own blood so that’s good i guess. Honestly, i couldn’t believe it was happening. We made it to earth.  
I stood up and started walking toward the gateway to another world, still shaken and silent, seeing as i didn’t even get all the way through my chill-out-list. I still wanted to punch this chick in the face for maybe endangering our lives, but right as i got to where she was, where the light shone in and i could see the outside world, with all its greens and browns, i got dizzy, and i mean really dizzy, like that dizzy that happens as you start to faint and everything slows down; my vision started to blur and i could vaguely feel my throat vibrate as i started to fall; not sure what i said, if anything. The last thing i saw was the rest of the group dropping like flies, and that big oaf falling out of the ship. Oh, i was definitely gonna murder this girl’s ghost in the afterlife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry fam, no mountain men just yet. also chapters are gonna be real short at first but they will get longer as i start to feel the real swing of things.


	3. Dog pile!!!

Most everybody started to wake up around sundown. They were all groggy and confused but it seemed to be the general consensus that they all fainted from the stress of the fall, a change in atmospheric pressure, and the abundance of oxygen in the air that their bodies simply were not used to, considering they were cooped up in a metal tank with an oxygen level of barely breathable and just got smacked in the face with the the only fresh air they had ever tasted…   
By the time they all started to really get up and move out of the drop ship, it became achingly clear to Clarke that this was gonna be a no good very bad time. Everybody was hungry (whats new) and they had no food (also whats new), they also were getting cold and tired real quick and only 2 people had jackets… and from the look of them, they weren’t gonna share. They seemed to have landed in a cold season because people were starting to see their breath, and the sun went down faster than anybody could expect, and the few people who were fully functional and might have been able to start a fire were enraptured by their first sunset, though who can blame them, the arkers have never really seen anything close to a sunset, and the darting orange, pinks, and purples seemed like magic to them. Beautiful.   
Nobody was starting a fire that night.  
Soon after the sun went down Clarke started the search for supplies, at least that is what she called them, it was really just anything she could find that could help cover up all the wounds. After about 30 minutes of searching in the dark with Harper of all people, she managed to get all of the loose straps from the seats and some big fat leaves Harper had found, which she was hesitant to use because, hello? Random ass leaves?   
After she had finished wrapping up the last of the very unruly convicts, many of which tried and failed to make a move on her, because what says sexy more than a bunch of unwashed felons right after a very traumatic and injuring life changing event?, Bellamy , the large oaf who is apparently the brother of octavia, the girl clarke wants to punch, rounded up a group to go gather up leaves and pine needles for people to lie down on. After he and a bunch of other guys left to go collect that shit, Murphy and Clarke gathered the rest around. Once they managed to calm everybody down she started to speak with a shaky voice,  
“Alright guys I need everybody to split into 3 sections, everybody who has broken bones needs to go sit in the middle of the ship and maybe try and help position bedding when it gets to you, everybody who is hurt but can still move around needs to go rip into those seats and try and get the cushion out for the bed, everybody else, make knives or sharp objects to cut the fabric and the rest of the straps off, there should be some shrapnel outside of the ship where we crashed, pry it up and sharpen it against the side of the ship, Monty or fin can help with showing you how, don’t lose your sharp object, that is how accidents happen and we will need them tomorrow. We will reconvene once the cushion has all been pulled out and the leaves are brought in. okay, split”   
“Wait wait wait, what makes you in charge” said somebody, i don't even know who.  
Clarke started to open her mouth to say something but Murphy interrupted her mid gape,   
“Because she got up here and actually came up with a fucking plan that will keep your bitchy asses from dying and is the only one here who is thinking ahead so if you got something to say then fuckin square up but if not then keep your mouth shut or i'm gonna make it so that the only thing you can do is reposition fucking leaves in the middle of the ship. Bitch.”  
Damn.  
That was harsh.  
After that, everybody went to their assignments with Clarke and Harper still tending to anybody who needed help with their wounds and then trying to figure out how they would get the door shut again. Apparently they won’t, according to Monty. That is, unless they find some power. Which isn’t gonna happen.  
Once their bed was made, they had to lie in it, which actually turned out pretty comfortable, i mean it was no prison mattress, but it was something. The full hundred people piled up in the middle of the drop ship and tried to pretend the wind wasn’t blowing in on them, the two guys with the jackets had to sleep on the windy end. Despite the harsh conditions, nearly everyone fell asleep immediately, Clarke curled up with Harper, Monty, Jasper, and Fin and went sound asleep for the first time since she had been convicted of treason. She felt free and light. In fact, everyone did. The group pile seemed to have an aura of warmth and not a person in it felt off about the world.  
As the pile drifted asleep together, a group of very cautious and confused eyes flickered over them.   
“Huh, cute”  
“I know, its so…”  
“Not what you were expecting?”  
“Not what i was expecting at all”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time we meet the grounders. Vote in the comments if you want alpha beta omega dynamics please. also does anybody want to proof read these first? i could use the help.


	4. hot damn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you go beans, sorry is so late, writing is hard, am tired

    Anya and Lincoln watched and waited over the little camp for almost a whole month. They had made some vast improvements; they set up some rain catchers; dug a septic tank pit thing, killed a couple deer and managed to make the second one last for a while, they even found edible roots and berries around the outskirts of their camp! A couple of the smarter ones managed to make snares and bring in a relatively steady supply of small game, and many of them had tried to make nets for fish but all had failed because apparently, strips of 1000ish year old cloth from the seats didn’t hold up very well and all of them sort of suck at making nets.  
    Despite all these changes, they still were doing pretty rough. For one, some kid decided that random white berries were edible and then died from dysentery and dehydration (he did not make it on the trail to Oregon), one kid got strangled by a big ol’ snake when she decided to try and catch fish like in the ancient, totally accurate, Mulan movie they had in the archive on the ark. One dude secretly became a cannibal and tried to eat white berry dude which lead to him being banished and then Anya killed him all secret like in the forest. Also the winter was swiftly approaching and all the berries were gone and there was less and less game everyday, so its sufficient to say that tension in the camp is high, which brings us to the now. Clarke and Bellamy started getting along pretty quick after the cannibal incident. He made everyone get to work, she made all the plans and made sure everyone was fed and that all the water was clean. They worked well as a team, and soon their whole little inner circle formed of Bellamy, Clarke, Octavia, Monty, Jasper, Harper, and Murphy; all of which were part of a dog pile bed they had to themselves in the drop ship where a section of the seats had been ripped out to make a makeshift door for the dropship so that they could have a bit more shelter from the storms that rolled through a couple times. They also had enough little furs and cloth for each pile in the ship to have a pretty sizable and snuggly blanket. The furs all turned out great once Brian figured out that you just have to do is skin them and leave them on a rack and the next day they would be nice and warm and soft (Lincoln stole all the furs and replaced them with similar ones that had been tanned but nobody has noticed and boy are they a little stupid). Despite the hunger and the trauma, all these little beans still ended up sleeping pretty contently which made very nice sneaking around conditions for Anya and Lincoln.  
    During the last month Anya spent her spare time scrounging up a little militia to take down the kids if the need arises, which she seriously doubts would happen, but it was something to do in a time of peace, and the village of Ton DC needed the training that Anya came with, so she did it anyway; better safe than sorry.  
    Lincoln, on the other hand, spent the time falling in love; which was a little weird, considering that he and Anya were both sort of stalking a bunch of teens but he meant well. He simply gets attached to easy, a trait that really bit him in the ass during the war with the Ice Nation, but there is definitely something to say about his openness and soft soul considering he went through the war yet still retains the childish ability to fall in love in a month.  
    Lexa had told them to wait to make contact until she could be on point, and so they continued to wait until they were told to do something, for Heda’s rule is law.  
    And that is the journey so far, now let's finally get something going.

LEXA POV BECAUSE I NEED TO

    I march down the halls of my palace in a very pissy mood; I just had to deal with stupid boring Azgedakru bullshit for the last two weeks and I’m hecking done with it. It is beginning to feel like I should have just kept being at war until it was done. Now they wanted unrestricted global access to all trading roots and threatening to stop all trade completely if they don’t get it, and it’s like, try me bitch, winter’s coming and you bitches gonna starve if you play that game. They need to just go to the clan leaders and work out trade deals and instead they just want me to give them a universal pass? Are they fucking stupid? That would make them stronger and basically send a message to every other clan that I think that Azgeda is better than them or that im to weak to refuse them. I swear to god i’m gonna kick that ambassador off of the roof one day. Bitches be crazy, I got better, more exciting things to do, like Anya’s thing. I mean people falling from the heavens? How Exciting is that!? I’m so ready for some freakin action, just anything to get out of this monotony. Ya know what, i'm going down there, the azgedakru can fuck a popsicle, I need this, Anya is probably tired of waiting anyway, I’m going, I’m doing this.

 

END THAT, WE BACK TO 3RD

 

    Lexa turned the corner and entered her chambers, she sped toward her desk and pulled some parchment and ink and wrote a letter to Titus to tell him what was happening and then a letter to the annoying ambassador politely telling him her absolute final decision about his demands and adding some political lingo for where he can shove it. Feeling better about being done with all that business and excited about her journey, she collected the essentials, told the guard to send someone to prepare her horse, and headed for the exit, making a beeline toward the unknown road ahead of her. She was finally getting some time out of here.

 

    Clarke woke up to a dirty octavia stretched out across her lower body which she promptly tried to wiggle out from under because, despite how warm she is, Clarke has got shit to get done and only so much light to do it. Right when Clarke started to shift her legs, Octavia stirred just enough to wrap her arms and legs around her waist and legs and not so softly putting her head down on Clarke’s belly button.  
    “Oh geez” clarke groaned, she gave O a couple light slaps to the face to try and wake her but she didnt even seem to notice clarke was touching her.  
    “O, hun, time to get the hell off me”, this came with a little light shoving back and forth but all she got was a “why is the pillow moving” That O half whispered half groaned, clearly still asleep. At this point, Clarke just started to shove Octavia off of her which earned her a growl and a dirty look.  
    “Why?” asked O.  
    “I had to get up and you were straddling my kneecaps”  
    “No straddling” said Bellamy from the midst of what looked like a coma on Murphy and Jasper. Clarke chuckled and Octavia fell back, landing on Harper.  
    “Oof”

    Clarke stood up and walked to one of the water basins in the middle of the dropship to wash the morning out of her eyes, she had her head almost completely submerged into a bucket of water she took when she heard, well mostly felt, some thumping of somebody running toward her, she looked up to see fin. He looked shook and scared.  
    “Um there are, like, people here...to see you”  
    Right then, the most beautiful person she had ever seen was led in, followed by two more not as breathtaking people.  
Right when Clarke really saw here she said “oh, hot damn!....Shit was that out loud!?”  
    Anya burst out laughing.


	5. Oh Shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i managed to do the writing thing

    Lexa felt like she was walking into an alien planet when she passed through the dropship door; like she was witnessing an exotic species that were unlike anything they had around any of the clans. The people she passed seemed to give off no pheromones but they didn't look like they were on any strange suppressants, and even with the suppressants her people occasionally force upon others, you can still smell something. These creatures just simply lacked. I mean they got that stanky sweaty BO but that was it. The lack of pheromones made the place feel empty and lonely, and, quite frankly, made the people that inhabited it feel less like people and more like animals, but maybe that was for 9the best considering what she might have to do to them, but she had been informed by Anya to not be so soon to take up arms against them, that while they will probably react very defensive and scared-like, they seem rather gentle and childish in daily practice. Plus, they should all be more likely to do what they are told, considering they are all starving and their measly supplies are dwindling away, but then again, who knows? Anya and Lincoln both felt relatively at ease as the walked in, as they had both already done quite a bit of sneaking around in here and were pretty used to the weird atmosphere. Although, they were both pretty excited to be finally really meeting these people they had been watching and, to a small extent, taking care of over the past month.

   As they walked through the door into the dropship, they a great bit of splashing and looked over to see a girl pulling her head out of a pail of water and trying to pay attention to the one Anya had told to get Clarke as they entered the camp. Oh, it was funny how they all stared in silent awe and confusion as three very intimidating random people walked up to the camp and just headed for the dropship. But what ended up being more funny was Lexa walking into this strange structure, seeing a girl pull her head out of a bucket look directly in her eyes and yell ‘Hot Damn’ and the ‘oh shit was that aloud’ just made it that much better; this is the pinnacle of comedy, and Anya seemed to agree because right after it came out the chicks mouth, she burst into laughter, which got Lincoln chuckling distractedly as he tried to avoid eye contact with Octavia but not make it obvious, which one would think would be pretty easy, considering she is still laying on top of a dog pile in the very back of the dropship with only a leg and the top half of her head showing, but where there is a Lincoln there is a way because that awkward eye contact was made and was apprehensively noticed by a sleepy Octavia.     

   Through her laughter, Anya leaned over to Lexa and softly spoke trigedasleng [which I will now refer to as trig because i had to look up how to spell it]. “Oh my gods above, she is their leader. Lord, this is gonna be so great.” One very red, very nervous, very wet (because of the bucket of water you pervs) Clarke Griffin took this time to approach and make a serious face. She reached out to shake Lexa’s hand but pulled back after a second because she wasn't sure who or what they wanted, but she did know that they were gonna try to be civil about it because beyond seeing how gorgeous this person is, she also happened to notice that they, and their compatriots, are armed and look very very…deliciously muscular.

    “Hello, i’m Clarke Griffin” she rubbed her neck nervously and added, “sorry about that earlier, the water, um, ya know, the water was like, really hot.”

    Lexa just stared at her for a moment thinking, what sort of idiot sticks their head in a bucket of water anyway, before replying, “It’s ok Clarke Griffin, I’m aware of my ‘hotness’, this is a common english phrase. But please, allow me to introduce myself, I am Heda Lexa, Leader of the coalition, and the land you seem to have found yourself in.”

    Lexa was smiling but this really did nothing to reassure Clarke; her mind was going a mile a minute and her previously blushing face turned white as paper. She was on this lady’s land, what did that mean for them? Would they be kicked off? Where would they go? Was she here to kill them? Clarke didn’t think so, but then what was going on? Everybody was staring at them, and the ones that had been close enough to hear were either hyperventilating or very scaredly discussing with their still mostly formed piles.

    “Oh shit!” clarke said for the second time this morning. Lexa could see the obvious struggles the girl was putting herself through, and while Lexa often enjoyed flustered women, she decided it was best to reassure the cute little leader.

    “We have come to discuss your stay and negotiate the terms of your possible inclusion into our society.”

    Lexa tried to keep a no-nonsense demeanor but it was hard with these people; with the rather funny entrance scene and the nervous, cute, obviously into her leader, it was hard not to feel...nice? Entertained at least. But whatever the feeling was, it wasn’t the feeling she often associated with negotiations and new groups; she had a sort of feeling like everything with these sky people was going to be a piece of cake.

    After Clarke’s initial ‘Oh Thank God’ moment when she learned that they were gonna be ok, the questions and worries set in. Why would they do this? What are they gonna ask for? And most of all, how the fuck was she gonna be able to get 100 rowdy teenagers to listen to this new person? Also, what were they gonna do about the ark? All of these questions happened to be flitting around most other people’s heads too and the room was a buzz of nervousness as they spoke.

    Clarke finally peeped up after the silence that followed the Heda’s statement, “Would you mind if we slipped away to discuss this in a more private setting? It’s feeling a bit crowded in here.”

    By this point, every convict remaining was clustered in a rough circle around them, with her inner circle all close behind her. They all seemed to wait with baited breath as the two conversed, and many looked upset or disappointed when Clarke asked her to step away.

    One even piped up with, “Really Clarke? I thought we were all equal here; don’t we all deserve a say?”, but Murphy replied by saying “Shut the fuck up Brian, you useless peice of garbage. We can’t all do the negotiation things and personally, I trust Clarke more than anybody else in this room to do this, including myself.”

    “Thanks Murphy” 

    “Don’t mention it”

    “Now guys” Clarke said to the general people in the dropship “is anyone actually opposed to me doing most, if not all of the negotiations?”

    Nobody raised their hands so Clarke turned back to the trio of foreigners, “looks like we are good go” Lexa spoke up saying “yes, so it seems, but where exactly are we going, Clarke?”

    Oh shit, she hadn’t thought of that. Where would they go? The top of the dropship was a big bed now and a little cramped. 

    “How about we go on a walk?” said Clarke.

    “Hmm, I don’t like the openness of it, to many variables. How about you and a couple of your friends accompany me and my compatriots back to one of my near-by villages where there is a town hall and a private meeting room for us to discuss? And maybe we can get to know each other on the way?”

    Lexa seemed to have a smile at the corner of her mouth when she said that last part. She liked this one, something about her stuck out. She was nice and cute, even if she was a weird smell-less creature, after all, presentation doesn’t matter that much. Oh how Titus would loath this. That just made it better though. Clarke held up a hand to make a little one-minute motion to Lexa and turned around to huddle up with her group.

    “What we thinking guys” clarke whispered. Despite this, it was still heard by Lexa and everybody within 5 to 10 feet of her.

    Bellamy spoke first “I don’t know, their comfort in our ship sort of freaks me out but at the same time, we sort of can’t refuse, it is apparently her land and I don’t want to admit it but we are gonna starve out here and it will just get worse if we are kicked out into the wild in the middle of winter,” (it wasn’t the middle of winter, it was just getting to late fall but they don’t know any better).

    O spoke up this time, “I guess the only real question is who is staying and who is going and what is gonna be happening while you guys are gone.”

    Surprisingly, Harper decided to pitch in next “Well obviously, Clarke has to go, I think the Heda Lexa might get cranky if she doesn’t, I feel like Bell should go and maybe O?”

    Clarke seemed to like this arrangement, saying, “sounds like a plan, I think Murphy should be in charge of yelling at everybody and making sure stuff happens, Harper you make sure stuff happens right, and monty, i want you to figure out what needs to happen. As for you jasper, would you mind coming along? Maybe you could pick up some knowledge along the way, learn about plants or something.”

    Everybody seemed to agree with these arrangements, turning back to Lexa, Clarke said, “If it is ok with you my friends, Bellamy, Jasper, and Octavia will be coming with me”

    She introduced each one as she said their name but when she introduced Octavia she noticed that the girl seemed to be in a strange sort of staring contest with the tall man who entered with them. The man seemed a bit red but expressionless and O seemed to be staring him into the dirt like she was trying to make him cower with her eyes.

     “Of course, Clarke and my Comrades will join us, This is Lincoln of the Trikru and General Anya of the Trikru, they are my trusted allies.”

    They all took a moment to make slight nods of awkward acknowledgement at one another, or in Lincoln’s and O’s case, just staring, before Lexa broke the silence, “If it is to your liking, we shall leave now, we will get there before the sun is at its peak.” Clarke nodded her head in agreement, “let us just say goodbye real quick.”

    After a some long goodbyes for her circle and some short goodbyes to a couple more and a group goodbye to everyone but Brian, they were all ready to depart, Lexa observed the goodbyes with a certain curiosity; it seemed Clarke’s leadership had a certain amount of love to it that Lexa wasn’t used to seeing in a leader. Leaders were often loved but it wasn’t often that she saw a leader show that love back in such a personal manner, perhaps it was because her flock was so small. Clarke started walking backwards out the exit blowing wide kisses in a dramatic almost sarcastic way saying, “Don’t die lovelies. Be nice to the babysitter and no drawing on the walls. Don’t forget to brush your teeth and drink more water.”

    Anya started laughing at her antics again and Lexa simply followed as she moved toward the doors. Well Clarke’s clumsy backward stepping really bit her in the ass when she forgot the little step down to get onto the ground and she waved her arms frantically as she started to fall straight back, into the grass, but luckily, one super hot, muscular, wonder woman was there to catch her bridal style leading to a very red Clarke and an almost noticeably smug Commander. Lexa ended up ‘accidentally’ sweeping her off her feet until she was just holding her as she stood on the grass. Clarke made no move to get down and simply stared, red faced, at Lexa with her mouth hanging open. In Lexa’s personal opinion and probably everyone else’s, she had never looked cuter and her looking startled as she pulled her head out of a bucket was hard to beat.

    “While I am happy to provide you with assistance, Clarke, we may yet need to get on the move if we wish to make it back to the village in time for the mid-day meal.”

    Anya laughed and said in Trig, “Like you really want to let her go. Why not carry her the rest of the way, Commander, I’m sure you would both be much happier.”

    Anya didn’t even get a reply as the sky kids gave her a weird look and Clarke awkwardly hopped down.

    “What is that language you speak, anyway?” Octavia asked, finally breaking eye contact with a still staring Lincoln. Lexa opened her mouth to reply but Octavia cut her off, “and also” she said while looking back at Lincoln, “What the fuck is your problem?” Lincoln turned bright red and turned away, but her question got answered when anya said, “Oh, he is shy and thinks you are beautiful and doesn’t know how to just come right out and say it.” Now it was Octavia’s turn to turn red and look away while she muttered under her breath, “strange way of showing it.” As the group finally started to head toward the forest with Lexa leading the way and Lincoln staying back to make sure nobody got lost, they all looked up to see the bright flash of red and yellow as what looked like a meteor or another small ship breached the atmosphere and came hurtling down at them, only to crash far to their left in some unknown part of the forest.

    “Oh shit!” Clarke said for the third(?) time that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next we get that sweet sweet raven times


	6. Ooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK. Guys I actually posted.

“Oh my God,” Octavia practically shouted. This and the noise of the crash caused teenages to pour out of the dropship behind them, giving the main group another rough circle but this time the attention was pointed toward a large puff of black smoke starting to rise into the sky.

Lexa turned her attention back to Clarke who was still staring, open mouthed, at the smoke. “What is this,” Lexa said with a very stern tone and a very not-so-happy face.

Clarke couldn’t manage to take her eyes off the smoke but did turn her head ever so slightly to say, “I-I-I don’t know.”

“Not good enough Clarke,” was all Lexa’s reply as she started marching toward the smoke. Anya gently took Clarke’s arm and said, “You should come as well,” with a look that told her it wasn’t a suggestion, “Yeah, I’m coming.”

Clarke and Anya started to catch up with Lexa and Octavia followed while the rest stayed to corral the rest of the kids and Lincoln stayed ‘just in case’. When they caught up to Lexa, who was going at max power walk looking absolutely not happy, she didn’t even turn to look at them and simply said, “I’m not happy, Clarke.” 

“Hey me neither,” Clarke replied, “I really have no idea what is going on.”

Lexa just kept going as if she hadn't spoken, “You were lucky to land in Trikru territory, but that object landed much to close to the Azgeda which could be a big problem if they claim you as a threat.”

“Oh,” said Clarke softly.

“Yes, Clarke? Did you need something?” said Octavia.

Clarke didn’t even dignify that with a response, but Anya did look over at her and say, “It’s probably not the time for that, Octavia.” But poor Octavia had been in the back of the pack and couldn’t hear what was going on but ya know how you can hear your name in a party and all that so she was real confused and just gave Anya an annoyed look and carried on. 

They finally made it through the forest to a small clearing near a creek to find the fallen escape pod. For the last ten minutes of this hour long hike in the opposite direction of the village, both Clarke and Octavia were going at approximately slowly dying snail speed and sounded like they were broken vacuums that just couldn’t anymore. Which very much annoyed the grounders to the point where Lexa Had picked up Clarke and carried her bridal style for a while. Octavia had given Anya that ‘Please-pick-me-up’ look but Anya just turned a little red, rolled her eyes and shook her head and said, “You can do it, I believe in you.” 

In the clearing, after Clarke and Octavia finally caught their breath, they all looked at this rather small banged up hunk of metal and the ashes of what looked like a small clump of bushes which hadn't caught much else on fire because of the cold and wet clearing and the luck that it was next to a rocky body of water.

“What is this?” lexa asked them, O piped up (regretfully) with a, “what the fuck does it look like, it’s a hunk of metal.” 

Lexa wasn’t amused, neither was Clarke, Anya straight up slapped her on the back of the head and gave her that look that said ‘seriously? Now?’. After giving Octavia a bit of a death stare she said, “I think it might be a sort of escape pod but it looks pretty crappy, almost make-shift.” Lexa looked over to ask what make-shift meant when they were all startled by a wobbly voice saying, “It is not crappy, that bad boy took hours of work, he is art, and I take makeshift as a compliment,” the voice was accompanied by a lanky woman coming out of the forest across the creek with a bunch of leaves and pine needles held to her still bloody head. It was obvious by her walk and her talk, and the enormous head wound, that she had a pretty bad concussion, which was practically verified when she fell on her ass half way through the creek. Her only reaction to this was to say, “oh, I’m wet,” do a little splash with her hands and then try to lay down in the foot of water which washed away the leaves from her head along with the recently formed blood clot and started to bleed profusely. When she noticed this she touched her hand to her head and looked at the blood and said, “Why is the water red?,” before trying to lie back down and being yanked out of the water by Anya and Clarke. Clarke took off her shirt to press to the wound and Raven said, “Oooo, you strippin! No need to do that here though, its to cold baby.” A very red Lexa tried not to stare as she took off her shirt and her bare skin started to raise from the cold. She Immediately took off her jacket to give to Clarke but was beat by an Oblivious Anya who looked very worried and fairly amused by the Injured woman. 

Clarke was giggling at the girl as she switched hands pressing the wound so she could put on the coat, “Don’t worry about me, I’m worried about you.” Raven let out a slow “pshshsht, What? Why? You know you are shirtless right?” Raven had a lot of concern for Clarke’s shirtlessness now saying, “Where is your shirt? Do you need help finding it?,” 

“No, thank you, but I would like to know your name.”

“Hi, I’m Raven,” she said with a smile and a half attempt at a handshake. 

“Hi Raven, I’m Clarke,” she said with a bit of relief as the blood finally came to a trickling stop. Her answer was followed by Raven letting out a sound of shock so great that one would think that Clarke just revealed undeniable evidence that the earth is flat and humans where controlled by mice that just wanted the question to the answer 42. 

“You are Clarke Griffin,” Raven finally let out. She seemed to contemplate what she just said for a couple seconds before looking Clarke in the eye and said, “Griffin...ROAR!” and then promptly falling backwards into unconsciousness.

 

“Well that was something,” let out Lexa, “you know who she is?” 

“No but she seems to know me… You have any idea, O?”

“Ummm, I think she worked in engineering...maybe, I know she is in my Brothers age group.”

“Well I suppose we will find out when she wakes up,” Anya said as she scooped her up gently.

After a moment of awkward silence, Clarke finally said, “Where to now, Lexa?”

“Back to your camp to collect the others on our trip, no need to dally around here for the Azgeda to find us.”

Clarke had forgotten about them, “Who are the azgeda,” she asked as they started back for the drop ship.

“They are a more ruthless tribe and will seek out a war wherever they can find it,” Lexa stated with a kind of malice that very much surprised Clarke. 

“As long as they can win,” added on Anya, “yes as long as they can win,” Lexa said.

“Well, did she land in their territory?”

“No, the creek is the border but she did cross over...lets just hope she didn’t leave a mess over there.”

Once they got about half way back and it was close to midday because of the sky people’s agonizing pace, it finally struck Clarke that they still had to go to the village Lexa had previously spoke of. “After we get back to the camp...we are still going to the village?,” Clarke had obviously asked a question and it made both Lexa and Anya have a bit of an amused smirk appear on their faces. 

Anya spoke up this time saying, “Don’t worry Clarke, I’m Sure there is a WAY to convince Lexa to carry you there.”

Anya’s comment definitely had the desired effect when Clarke turned bright red and Lexa stopped in her tracks (also blushing furiously) and said, “you go to far Anya, all Clarke would have to do is ask, and you know that there are horses waiting just off the trail back to Ton DC.” 

“Wait, horses? Why didn’t we take them here?,” O asked after she stopped giggling at all the blushing.

“They don’t do good in the thick woods so we keep them near the trails,” Anya supplied, mostly to keep Lexa from having to admit that she started toward here a bit to recklessly and impulsively.

“Mmmm,” lexa simply hummed in agreement, “but we will have to share horses because we only brought 4, one for each of us and one for the leader of your people. I think two to a horse will be acceptable and we should bring this Raven so that she can see our healers.”

Clarke nodded her head in agreement to all this as Lexa continued, “Perhaps, Anya with Raven as I trust her not to let her fall, Bellamy and what was his name, Jasper?, and, if you would allow it ,Octavia, You and Lincoln. And I suppose that leaves you and me, Clarke.”

It seemed that Raven was sort of Awake because she chose that time to let out an “Ooooo” like a schoolgirl when somebody got sent to the principal's office or when somebody accidentally revealed that they had a crush. Raven then smiled and seemed to snuggle into Anya’s arms let out another ‘ooo’ that sounded more like an owl this time and fell into what seemed to be, but who really knows, sleep. 

Lexa, once again, ended up carrying Clarke part of the way and, for fairness, Octavia. In fact Lexa ended up carrying Octavia into the camp, much to the dismay and jealousy of Lincoln. But Bellamy just seemed worried as he rushed to her and started half crying and half yelling, “Is she ok? Oh lord oh god, How bad is it? Please no, she is too young!” 

“Bell, I’m fine, seriously, She was Just helping out, really i’m ok,” and it proceded like this for a good ten minutes with Lincoln standing awkwardly by, staring worriedly, but not about her health, as Clarke, Lexa and Anya, headed over to the quickly gathering crowd of delinquents.

Lexa watched as Clarke gave a summary of the events that had transpired, leaving out the Azgeda and the flirting, which in her defense was almost entirely done by Anya and circumstance so she really was blameless in the whole thing.

After they said all their goodbyes again, with nearly the same sarcastic enthusiasm as last time, Clarke, Lexa, and the Negotiation Gang headed for the horses which literally everyone was grateful for. As they started into the woods, Clarke came to stand next to Lexa, Maybe a bit to close but hey, she isn’t about to complain, and Clarke said, “So… What’s a horse?” 

Lexa stared back with her mouth open in absolute shock, “Clarke, you… don’t know what a horse is?” 

“Umm no…” at this point, Clarke was lightly blushing at her own obvious ignorance, “So what is it?”

Lexa looked forward, closed her mouth, and picked up her pace, “you will see.”

Lexa seemed obviously excited to show Clarke a horse, but when they got to them, Octavia was the most excited about it. She was jumping and petting and patting and Lincoln was just gushing about the horse and so excited to see her like this and over all it was really cute. Clarke on the other hand looked nervous like the rest of the sky kids, but Lexa could also see some recognition in her eyes, “You know of it, Clarke?,”

“Oh, uhh, yeah, up on the Ark we were told these creatures were pronounced hearse,” Clarke never moved her eyes away from the creature as she said this and even took a weary step back.

“It is okay Clarke My horse is very kind, here let me show you.”

Clarke thought that Lexa might pet the horse or something but instead she stepped towards Clarke, put an arm around her waist, pulled her towards her grey speckled horse and gently raised clarke’s hand and laid it on the Horses neck with her hand over Clarke’s. Clarke was so caught up in the closeness of them that her fear melted away into… something. It was like 3 parts embarrassment, one part suppressed arousal, and 2 parts… admiration? No. but something like that. Meanwhile, while Clarke was trying to collect her sanity, Lexa had said something. 

“Hm?” muttered Clarke as Lexa guided her hand to keep petting the horse.

Lexa giggled, “I said, his name is Pepper… Preoccupied Clarke? Whatever could you be thinking about?,” Oh Lexa was feeling daring due to Clarke’s increasingly red face, she even squeezed her a little closer when she said ‘thinking about’. Oh how she loved to see this girl light up.

Clarke squeaked, “let’s just get going,” and tried to lift herself up onto the horse and succeded until she ended up starting to slip off the other end, But Luckily Lexa had fast instincts and promptly grabbed her thighs right below her ass and started to pull her back.

“Really Lexa? An ass grab all ready? Don’t you think it is a little early?,” Anya teased. Both Clarke and Lexa started seprately Plotting Anya’s murder while Clarke managed to awkwardly get a leg on either side of the horse. The rest of the Sky people were laughing, at least until they tried to get on their horses. Especially Bell and Jasper who both fell off many many times, once the both fell off together after they thought the were situated. Clarke Nearly fell off a couple times, but Lexa’s strong muscular arms around her waist kept her in place, and that's not the only thing they did to her but Lexa didn’t know that. O didn’t have any problems until Lincoln got on the horse with her at which point she got real squirmy and even fell off once when he reached around her to grab the reins and she wasn’t expecting it. Lincoln apologized profusely of course and Octavia just kept muttering that it was ok and it was her fault. So yeah, it took a good 20 min before anyone was read to go anywhere. They ended up having to attach a guide rope to Bellamy and Jaspers Horse but other than that they made good time. 

A little bit of ‘accidental’ grinding went on on poor old Pepper, who honestly was probably used to the weird human things, and at one point Raven woke up crying from a nightmare and was given quite a bit of comfort by Anya and Raven actually managed to turn around her whole body until her chest rested against Anya’s and she promptly buried her head in Anya’s neck and sobbed quietly as Anya stroked her hair eventually falling back to sleep but this time snoring loudly.

“Well at least this is a good sign that she is healing well,” said Clarke to a rather distressed Anya.

“Yup,” Said Anya as Raven began to drool on her neck.

The rest of the ride was easy and they eventually made it to Ton DC right after dinner. After dropping off Raven at the Healer’s (Nyko’s) house, Lexa invited them all to have a small feast, or so it seemed to the sky people, in the meeting room where they would discuss their plans in the morning. The Sky people had never seen so much food or tried so many flavors, the ration bars tasted like nothing and the little burnt meat and roots they had been eating were the most tasty things they had ever tried. They were in heaven. Spices man.

While they were all eating, Lexa brought up a vital and awkward subject. 

“So, we were not planning on any of you all staying the night here. We assumed we would have you back to your camp by nightfall and then move your people to the capital if all went well, and thus we have no tents for you.”

At this, most everybody stopped eating except for Jasper who just kept digging into half a chicken but glanced up every now and then.

“Oh… so where do you propose we stay?” asked Clarke who slowly started to going back to eating after she remembered how tasty the ‘cranberry sauce’ was. 

“I just got word that the barracks can spare two beds and the rest will have to share tents with me Lincoln or Anya where we will get makeshift beds ready for you.”

Que a sleepy, stumbly Raven with a bandage around her head loudly coming through the doors followed by a worried Nyko.

“She woke up and wanted to see the others and has been doing ok so I though it would be good for her to eat and clear her head,” Nyko explained while looking down at his feet like he could be chastised at any minute.

Lexa addressed him as he began to bow, “thank you Nyko, dismissed.”

“Sha (yes), Heda,” he said as he backed out of the room. 

Raven still looked confused and managed to take the only empty seat at the other head of the table facing Lexa, “Oh, Hey, I know you,” she said pointing at Bellamy, “You were in my grade. So what is hip hop happening fam?,” she said looking around at the table with wide eyes.

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR- She doesn’t remember what happened after the crash. Well it is at least all very very blurry. END NOTE

 Her eyes landed on Anya and she tilted her head and said, “do I know you too?”

That’s when she seemed to notice there was food in front of her and no matter how ravenous and sloppy the Grounders thought the others where, Raven was 27.3 times worse. 

“Well I call the Barracks,” said Bellamy followed by a muffled ‘me too’ from Jasper.

“Ooo, wait, what is happening?,” said Raven.

“They are currently choosing where they will be sleeping, my tent, Lexa’s and Lincoln’s are the remaining options,” Anya said while pointing herself and the others out.

“Oh, well can I stay with you then? You seem nice,” Raven sounded like she was still disoriented and concussed but perhaps a good night’s sleep will give her the clarity she needs to freak out about being on the ground.

Anya just nodded her head and tried to hide her blush. Octavia and Clarke were the last to be sorted and Lincoln’s tent and Lexa’s tent were all that were left but being the spineless embarrassed cowards they both happened to be in regards to this sort of thing, Clarke spoke up and said, rather bravely, “does anyone have a coin?,” And as it turns out, Jasper did because he and monty do this all the time with every decision they ever have to make. Jasper passed it to her as the grounders gave her some odd, confused looks, but Octavia Just whispered, “Heads im with Lincoln, Tails Lexa.” They flipped the coin. Tails. Octavia gave Clarke a weird look that Clarke couldn’t really identify and said, “Best two out of three?”

 

After the other two tosses where made, Raven finished eating and everyone made there way to their designated sleeping places. Anya had to practically carry Raven who was probably a bit to concussed to not be with Nyko, but he probably knows best and she knows that she will get quite the talking to if she questions him so she just keeps trying to push Raven in the right direction. Eventually they make it to the tent where Anya has Raven sit down while she sets us a little cot on the other side of the tent. After it is set up, Anya says, “you can get ready for sleep and lie down whenever you want.” to which raven sleepily replied, “oooo, yay” and gave a single clap. Anya got up and peeled off her outer garments and lied on her bed waiting for the other girl to get comfortable before she blew out the candle. Raven, the poor girl, still had no idea what was going on, stood up, stripped butt naked, because that is how she normally would sleep, and basically fell onto Anya and buried her head into her neck, and immediately started drooling and snoring. Anya was shook, but after the girl started snoring loudly enough that she was absolutely sure she was asleep she rolled out from under her, scooped her up and tucked her into her cot across the room. This girl was gonna be the death of her yet, Anya thought. Anya got another weird look on her face and bent down and gave the sleeping girl a kiss on the forehead. Raven felt this and sighed, “Thanks, I love you baby.”

Anya just snorted and shook her head. For the first time in quite a while. Anya fell asleep with a smile on her face. And so did Raven!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next we get the results of the coin toss. Also, thoughts on Raven? I feel like her character is a bit flat rn but at the same time that was a lot of blood and a big ole concussion as it should have been in the tv series.


	7. oh god yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter with the smut

Clarke timidly walked into Lincoln’s tent while he awkwardly held the tent flaps open.

“Umm, make yourself at home I guess… You can sit down anywhere while I fix the cot.”

Clarke had no idea what to do with herself. She looked around the tent, noticing Lincoln’s minimalistic living quarters that only contained a bed, a trunk, a couple weapons, and a small table with a single lonely chair. Clarke went and sat on the trunk as Lincoln set up what looked like a long heap of furs on a slightly elevated board on the ground.

“So Lincoln… Octavia’s pretty hot, right?”

Lincoln immediately dropped half of the furs on the ground and stumbled around to catch the while staring at clarke and gaping his mouth like a goldfish. He seemed a little offended when he realized Clarke was teasing him but all he did was turn away and blush as he reached down to pick up some blankets.

“She is… but she has kind eyes… I feel her same sadness.”

“Oh im sure you could feel more than that if you really tried.”

Lincoln looked scandalized as he finished up with the cot and shooed Clarke off the trunk. He then started to take his shirt off to change.

“Ooo , stripping for me, thats bold.”

Lincoln just rolled his eyes at her, he was sort of getting familiar with her teasing ways, but after a second he started to hold his clothes over himself and turn more away from her in a bashful kind of way. Clarke felt a pang in her chest when she realized that she had made him self conscious; and she turned around to go curl up in her cot, trying to give him more privacy. She peeled off her shirt and jeans before diving into the furs.

“Sorry if I made you embarrassed or anything, I was just trying to make it feel more relaxed.”

“Relaxed?” he questioned as he started to curl up in his own bed.

“Umm, like playful… Friendly and teasing. I tease my friends and I thought you could be my friend… I mean as long as we are roomies and everything…” Clarke trailed off awkwardly as silence hung in the air.

“I think we can be friends, Clarke.”

Clarke started to smile real wide as she got an Idea. They were friends now right? And she just wants to make her friend happy right? 

“I’ll be right back,” she lied as she swooped out of the cot faster than a cheetah on crack.

She then walked outside and made a beeline for Lexa’s tent only noticing what she was wearing (or really what she wasn’t) after she got to the entrance to the huge tent. She looked back across the field at Lincoln's tent, briefly debating getting a shirt or something before turning back around and sweeping through the entrance while loudly saying in a very fake exasperated voice, “oh my god octaviaaaaa,” but she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her.

There was one very naked Lexa nearly laying on top of one nearly naked octavia over the side of a very large bed. Clarke immediately turned the color of a tomato and turned away, muttering things about giving them privacy. She got one step out the entrance before she felt somebody grab her arm and pull her back in. It was a very startled looking octavia who seemed just as red as her. 

“Please tell me you came in here to tell us we are going back or something.” Octavia’s eyes looked extremely embarrassed but not at her and there didn’t seem to be any shame flitting across her face so Clarke came to the conclusion that she was missing something big about this situation. She looked over at Lexa who was pointedly looking away from them both and fiddling with the edges of some furs, but her ears and her shoulders were red like she was blushing very hard.

Clarke’s eyes flickered between the two of them as she stammered, “I was actually going to ask you to please trade places with me as like a favor because Lincoln is a hasle and bad at setting up cots and I would owe you one but,...”

Octavia was already gathering up her clothes and heading out the tent as Clarke finished her statement, The only thing she actually said was a soft “thank god” as she left which Clarke wasn’t sure was directed at her.

A long silence hovered in the huge tent as Lexa fiddled with the furs, still not looking at her.

After a while, Clarke broke the silence, “what the fuck was that?” Clarke didn’t sound or look angry, instead, she just seemed a bit flabbergasted and confused. Lexa seemed to relax a bit when she didn’t hear any anger and turned around, confirming Clarke’s hypothesis that she too, was beet red and blushing. 

“I slipped.”

“I’m sorry? You what now?”

“I slipped… She had left her clothes on the cloth floor and she had been sitting on the bed and I went to sit down next to her and I know my tents layout so well that I wasn’t expecting anything new and then I slipped on her smooth shirt and fell onto her.”

Clarke had started laughing about mid ramble, much to her surprise and relief.

Clarke eventually calmed down enough to ask between chuckles, “but why on earth are you butt naked during all this?”

“I usually sleep in the nude and so I did not bring any night garments with me.”

Lexa said this with quite a bit of confidence, like she was gaining back her strong commander vibes after realising that there wasn’t anymore awkwardness ( that she felt). Clarke did feel a bit awkward, she had moved on from laughing to trying to to look at the commander’s naked body for fear of being rude. 

“I set up the cot over there if you like.” Lexa gestured to a cot in the opposite corner of the tent from her bed and Clarke looked at it with a slight frown. She didn’t particularly want to sleep in the cot.

“Or…” Lexa said very slowly as she measured Clarke’s facial expressions, “You could sleep with me”

Clarke raised an eyebrow at her which seemed to trigger the rambling mode in Lexa, “I mean you don’t have to sleep with me and I don’t want you to have sex with me or anything, not not that I don’t want to have sex with you, I do want to have sex with you, I mean, I mean, I mean, SHit…” Lexa looked down embarrassed at herself before saying, “we can sleep in the same bed at the same time and nothing further.” Lexa had looked up at this point, and she had on her classic, ‘Im the commander this is what’s up’ face.

Clarke didn’t want to laugh at her again, to afraid to hurt her feelings, But she did smile at the Commander’s endearing, bashful display that she hadn’t much seen yet. 

“I would love to sleep with you, commander.” And then she smirked a bit and said, “in every sense.” 

Lexa’s eyebrows crinkled into a bit of a frown as clarke came forward and took her by the waist. Seeing this clarke asked, “what is wrong, I thought… umm…” Clarke started to back away a bit but Lexa reached out to hold her saying, “I just want to make sure that this is what you want… I don’t want you to feel pressured into this because I am the leader of this land and I would hate to make you feel like you need to do this to help ensure the safety of you and your people. I need you to know and understand that nothing bad will happen if you back out of this and we never have sex. You are a person and deserve to be treated as one, by me , by my people, and most importantly, by you.”

“Lexa, that was a beautiful speech, but I want this, I want you… I’m not sure if you knew this but I sort of like you. I promise that you are not, and never were considered, a means to an end to me. I don’t want this because you are the commander, I want this because you are sort of awesome and really kind and I dig it. So let’s stop talking and start making the very gods jealous with what we are about to do.”

Lexa smiled a truly heart warming smile at Clarke’s answer, It had always been a question in the back of her head when anybody flirted or showed interest, Did they like her or were they trying to get something? Knowing Clarke liked her for who she was was liberating.

CUE THE MOTHERFUCKING (not literally) SEX SCENE

Clarke took her waist and started to kiss her, lightly nibbling on her lower lip before sliding down to trail kisses along her clavicle before pushing he back onto the bed. After lexa plopped onto the bed, she tried to undo Clarke’s bra, she struggled with the contraption for an awkward amount of time before Clarke finally took pity on her, she giggled st lexa as she reached around to undo her bra and slip it off her shoulders.

“Happy now?” clarke teased.

“Not quite, but I’m getting there… How about you take the rest off as well.”

“Oh no, babe, that job is all yours,” she said this while sliding up and forward a bit to give her better access to her underwear. Lexa gave her a sultry look and leaned down to bite and gently drag her underwear down her legs, but the underwear hooked on clarke’s ass and she really only made them go down on side. She reached to do the same with the other side, but seeing the excruciatingly long dilemma that was about to occur, Clarke let out another laugh, hopped back and tried to quickly slide her underwear off, one leg at a time. In her rush she started to fall into the bed next to a slightly propped up, very amused lexa.

“Need some help?”

“No, no, I got this, just give me one sec,” Clarke finally go the underwear off of one legs and then did a weird leg shake to get them to slip off the other.

“I really hate your peoples undergarments”

“Me too”

 

Clarke started to climb back up on the bed and lexa got up and scooted further on the bed, following clarke. Lexa and clarke both reached about the center of the bed when they started to kiss again. Lexa ran soft kisses up Clarke’s neck and down her chest as the sky girl started to softly moan. Clarke looked down at her with lust in her eyes and got that god-forsaken smirk on her face as she started to slowly push lexa down toward the head board.

_ Clonk! _

Lexa’s head hit the head board pretty hard, immediately changing clarkes expression to worry as she reached for lexa’s head and just sort of held at asking if she was ok, Lexa, for her part, just started laughing.

“This usually goes a lot more smoothly,” says Lexa in between chuckles and a snort. 

“Ummm, yeah, me too,” Clarke lets out, but the lie is definitely caught by Lexa.

“Oh my gods, This is your first time isn’t it?”

“Pshhhhhhed nooooo”

“Yes it is”

“Yeah, it kind of is.”

Clarke looked down a bit embarrassed now, but lexa, who was still under her and weirdly positioned at the headboard, touched her chin and lifted it up ever so slightly to make eye contact.

“I’m honored… you still want to do this yes?”

“Oh god yes,” clarke said a bit to loudly

“Well then, thats not gonna be the last time you will be saying that tonight… Just follow my lead okay, I won’t do anything you don’t want me to first.”

“Ok, I trust you.”

“Thank you Clarke.”

With that Lexa came up to kiss Clarke on the mouth making her whimper just a bit. Lexa started to flip clarke and pulled her down a bit lower on the bed.

“Hot damn, you are strong”

“Haha, yeah well, I am the commander,” she chuckled

“Ooo yes commander, take me commander!”

At that, Lexa turned redder than she had today, making a rose look down right dull. Clarke chuckled at her, thinking she might use that later. 

Lexa shook her head a bit and started kissing down Clarke’s chest, stopping at each nipple. Clarke started to moan loudly when she took it into her mouth, and began grinding up into her a bit, lexa looked up at the girl who seemed to be falling apart from so little and nibbled down on her nipple, making clarke yelp and say, “yes yes, oh my god.”

She looked down at Lexa amking eye contact and raised her up to kiss her again and said, “thank you, please continue,” in a very little voice.

Lexa smiled at her and let out a small chuckle, “of course princess.”

Lexa went back down and repeated her little nipple nibbles on each breast a couple times before looking up at Clarkes pleading eyes and then starting to kiss down her belly.

She stopped when her head got in between clarke’s legs and grazed her teeth against a thigh before looking up at clarke’s eyes, obviously asking permission.

“Ummm,” clarke began nervously, “Bon appetit” 

Lexa burst out laughing  and sat up a bit to raise her hands to cover her face.

“Oh my gods, Clarke, hahaha, I can’t believe you just said that!”

“Oh… I’m sorry”

Lexa stroked her leg reassuringly saying “no no, don’t be sorry, it was just… sweet and cute, you just threw me off guard is all,” lexa leaned back down between her legs and kissed her thigh, “Don’t worry, darling, I’m sorry I embarrassed you… Now, if I might  **enjoy** …?”

Clarke was hiding behind her hands now but she still nodded her head vigorously at lexa’s obvious question. Lexa felt her amusement turn to endearing love as she looked at the little nervouse sky girl, god she was perfect.

Lexa kissed her thighs as she got closer to her vagina, the closer she got, the more red she saw in between Clarke’s fingers that still covered her face, she smiled at her before taking one last little nibble of thigh and giving her pussy a small but rough lick ending at her clit. Clarke squeaked loudly, which quickly turned into a moan as lexa brought her tongue to her clit, swirling it around twice before licking it roughly as Clarkes hand swooped down to grab her hair and scream into the void. 

“Oh god, yes!!” 

Clarke kept shouting as Lexa worked her clit, and brought her fingers up to clarkes pussy. She spread her lubricant up to her clit and rubbed it momentarily while lexa lapped at her opening, having her mouth and hands switch place she put two fingers into her extremely wet opening and felt along her walls until she came to the g-spot which she then started to rub her fingers back and forth against. After what felt like forever for clarke but actually wasn’t that long, she suddenly started moaning louder and louder before she yelled, “LEXA, I’M COMING!”

Lexa took this time to press down hard against her g-spot and lightly scrape her teeth against her clit, which made Clarke scream and pull her hair as she bucked twice before laying back down with a sigh.

Lexa chuckled at her and crawled up beside her as she came down from her post-orgam high, when she finally focused back on Lexa, she moved up to sensually kiss her on the mouth before pulling back with a weird look on her face, “Is that what I taste like?”

“Yes, clarke, that is what you taste like,” Lexa said with a chuckle.

“Huh… Now for your turn” she said as she started to kiss Lexa’s neck.

Lexa smiled but pushed her back lightly, “I’m really okay if you would just like to sleep. I am very much satisfied just making you feel good.”

Clarke frowned slightly, “but I want you to feel what I felt.”

“hmm, but my dear, you are exhausted and still a bit malnourished, I don’t want you to over exert yourself,”

Clarke was very droopy, with her eyes closing slightly while lexa talked and her kisses had been quite slow and sloppy on her neck.

“It just feels unfair… you deserve to feel good too.”

“How about this, Tomorrow, before you all leave, we will have a Private little meeting in my tent and then we can make each other have as many orgasms as you want. Sound good?”

Clarke only nodded as she started to slip down into the furs, dragging Lexa along with her as her big spoon, soon though She started to squirm a bit.

“Hey lexa?”

“Yeah, Clarke?”

“I have to pee.”

Lexa chuckled as she got up and fetched a couple robes.

“Me too, I’ll take you to the latrines.” 

Lexa ended up half dragging a very sleepy Clarke across the feild to the latrines, Clarke promptly fell asleep on a toilet and after waking her up to finish up, Lexa ended up carrying a Sleepy Clarke all the way back to the tent, Lexa couldn’t help but smile the entire way back, clarke was just so cute and sweet. 

Once they both got situated back into the furs, Clarke let out a sleepy, “hey Lexa?”

“Yeah, Clarke?”

“Thank you”

“You are very welcome, Clarke”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me comments pls. They fuel me. Also i completely forgot about the ABO in this chapter but I'll try to work them back in real smooth. Also, sex scene? what did yall think?


	8. oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life sucks rn but I made soup and it made me feel much better so here is my soup recipe. warning: it makes a lot of soup.  
> Ingredients: 1.5 boxes of chicken broth or more because sometimes it be like that, 2 or 3 ears of corn off the cob or a whole standard size can drained, 3-4 potatoes diced, a diced onion, around 4 adult carrots, an appropriate amount of chicken (people argue, so you can decide instead of me)
> 
> First, cook the chicken with the spices of your choice, i suggest a basic italian style thing, or Cajun. Cajun is better tbh. It really doesn't matter how you cook it as long as it is cooked all the way through and it tears apart fairly easy. Tear up the chicken into large bites. Next, partially cook the potatoes. Don't cook them all the way through because they will cook more later, just get them hot and starting to cook around the edges. add the rest of your ingredients in and bring the pot to a boil (put a lid on it) until the carrots and onions are cooked through. The onions will turn clear, make sure the potatoes are good and then season to taste and serve. it shouldn't take more than 20 min on the stove.  
> tips: carrots won't be visibly cooked, if the cooked chicken is dry before you put it in the pot then its texture will be off when you eat the soup. Please for the love of all that is holey, let chicken THAW BEFORE you cook it or else it will be really chewy.

The next day arrived much to soon, and clarke found herself wishing she could stay wrapped up in Lexa’s arms forever… or at least for a couple more hours, but alas she instead was abruptly pulled out of her little haven to the sound of shouting and breaking objects. Clarke quickly hopped out of the bed and rushed out of the tent, only to be pulled back in before she took two steps out. Clarke turned towards her, already starting to express her anger and confusion, when lexa interrupted her.

“I didn’t take you for an exhibitionist, so I thought you might want these,” Lexa said as she held out a loose tunic, some underwear and a pair of soft linen pants. Clarke immediately turned red with embarrassment as she let out a soft, “thank you.”

She was about to say something else, when suddenly the shouting increased and she jumped back into action to put on clothes and get out of the tent.

She exited the tent to see Raven holding the top of a shattered glass bottle at anya while also trying to keep a fur wrapped around her obviously nude body. Octavia was there trying to calm her down as she waved the glass around at anybody who tried to get near.

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I know that this isn’t medically sound at all so if you happen to be in the medical field, or are just a knowledgeable person, please feel free to pretend that raven only exuded the normal concussion symptoms and only boring scientifically sound stuff happened. I apologize.

END NOTE

Clarke walked up with her hands out to raven, trying to calm her down and seem as non-threatening as possible

“Raven, I need you to calm down and drop the bottle,” Clarke said as she moved to stand near where Anya and Octavia where.

“Who the fuck are you? how do you all know my name? what is going on?”

“I am Clarke, I was one of the 100 prisoners sent downfrom the ark, you came down after us and hit your head really badly, we brought you here to treat your wounds.”

After raven didn’t respond for a moment, clarke kept going, “You woke up last night but you weren’t very mentally functional and there wasn’t many extra beds so you ended up sleeping in Anya’s tent,” she said this as she gestured to anya who was still looking at her with wide scared eyes.

Anya started to say something but Raven cut her off, “Why, the fuck, am I naked?!”

Clarke just looked over at Anya who seemed to be hopelessly sputtering for words, when Clarke realized Anya wasn’t going to be able to make a sentence, she spoke up saying, “we needed to check you for wounds and your blood had ruined your clothes, then you woke up and in your unstable state, you refused to put on clothes, so we decided to wrap you up in the furs and let you sleep.”

Raven didn’t like the explanation but lowered the glass just a bit, “and why, then, was she,” she pointed the bottle back at Anya accusingly, “straddling me when I woke up?”

Clarkes eyes widened a bit and Anya turned beet red as she said, “I… Uhhm… It just…”

Clarke looked Anya up and down discreetly, deciding that whatever had happened, Anya probably ment no harm, she looked more like a frightened sky kid who just realized that they walked into the wrong locker room.

“You were shivering and developing hypothermia so we decided it would be better if you slept with a warm body… Aren’t you cold now?”

Raven was shivering underneith the fur, hell, even clarke was cold and she had clothes on. Raven just nodded at her and gave everybody a suspecting look as she lowered her arm and set the glass on a nearby bench.

“So… Can I have some clothes now please?” 

Anya rushed to fufill the request as Clarke led Raven into lexa’s tent.

Raven looked over to her and said, “so are you gonna explain what is going on now? Who are all these people?”

“We are the trikru, you landed in our land,” lexa said, drawing attention to herself as she sat on her bed.

Raven nearly gave herself whiplash as she turned to face lexa with wide eyes, “oh,” is all she managed to say before clarke said, “so, um, what brings you down to earth?”

Raven looked like she had a spasm and nearly dropped her fur.

“Oh, shit, I forgot. I mean I didn’t forget obviously I remember but I had forgotten to tell you and-”

“Raven!”

“Right, right, your mom sent me,”

Clarke just looked at her with wide eyes for a moment trying to process the information. Her mom? Like her mom that sent her here to die her mom? Dad killing mom?

When Clarke didn’t say anything, rave just decided to keep talking, “I mean… you are Clarke Griffin right? Your mom sent me down here to prove that everyone was ok and it was safe to come down, speaking of which I need to radio up to them.”

Clarke snapped out of it at Raven’s words, her mouth already expressing what she was starting to think, “Why would she not think we were okay?”

“Well apparently there have been some weird temperature spikes in the group and abnormal hormone and chemical processes going on, or something. Sinclaire thinks you are all dying of radiation.”

At these words, Lexa perked up a bit. Hormone and temperature spikes? That sounded like some of the sky people might be presenting, as their own children do when they are very young.

“We should go back to the rest of the 100 then. We must check if they are alright; it could cause problems with integrating them into polis if they are to sick to get there,” Lexa said.

Clarke couldn’t quite read her facial expresion but it didn’t seem worried persay.

Anya walked in as lexa said this, she carried a whole pile of clothes as if she couldn’t decide what to bring raven so she just brought everything that might fit her.Raven dropped the fur to take the pile and walk them over to Clarke’s would be cot that was still out. Anya dropped her jaw and quickly looked away and then at lexa, “should I prepare the horses to go at once?”

Anya was practically begging to be dismissed, but lexa only smirked at her; she had never seen Anya so flustered over a woman before and she wanted to relish in it as Anya had done with her and Clarke.

“Get the rest of the clothes first and take raven to gather any personal belongings that she may have left in your tent and then, yes, please prepare the horses.”

Anya gave her a look of slight loathing as she turned to see that Raven was still changing, She walked over to collect clothes when raven suddenly looked her in the eyes without a shirt on and in a low, deep, voice said, “did I actually have hypothermia?”

“Umm, umm, umm, I don’t know, I’m not a healer.” Anya looked like a scared lamb when she said this but sighed when she looked at Raven’s face which seemed stern and slightly disappointed. 

“Well, truth is, we weren’t going to sleep together and we didn’t get you naked, you sort of just walked in my tent, stripped your clothes off and plopped down on top of me in my bed.” Anya looked at her apprehensively as if waiting for her head to be bitten off from all the lying, but raven just nodded her head gravely and said “sounds like something I would do,” she looked up and smiled a bit at Anya, she then lightly slapped her on the arm and said, “sorry I nearly Shanked ya, I honestly think it’s just habit.”

Anya was once again, heckin shook by the weird girl and her weird ways, but she just shook her head muttering apologies and no needs to be sorrys as she led raven out of the tent holding a now seemingly ridiculous amount of clothes.

Meanwhile, Clarke had left to go ask for bags of food and to collect the rest of the sky people and inform them of the change of events. They had planned to go back much later in the day, but given the circumstances they were all going to leave as soon as they were ready to go.

While Clarke was off doing that, Lexa was packing up clothes and sleeping rolls and a couple maps and other items for the sky kids to learn from, when suddenly, she felt a twinge in her abdomen. A twinge that was very familiar to her, but a twinge she wasn’t quite prepared for. A twinge that signalled the start of her rut. 

Clarke meandered back to Lexa’s tent after she gathered everything up and assigned the others some little tasks to get ready. She had also grabbed a couple apples for her and Lexa as they hadn’t had breakfast, she was happily munching on her apple, thinking that maybe Lexa and her might have some time to fulfill a bit of lexa’s promise before they departed, when she walked into a tent to find a very startled Lexa.

“Hey, Clarke, love, ms.sexy beast, ummm, so we have a situation…” Lexa trailed off as her eyes drifted to look at her and then swiftly away, blushing furiously. Clarke thinks she knows what the problem is, saying, “Oh baby, I know, I was sort of hoping that we could have some fun before we take off.” as she said this, she slid up to Lexa and put her arms around her shoulders, but lexa quickly grabbed her hands and unwrapped her, taking a few steps back as she did so.

“No, I’m not sure you do know… Clarke, I… I’m starting my rut.”

“Huh, your, what?,” Clarke looked at her confused as she tried to understand, but Lexa’s already worried blushing face only got redder and more worried.

“I thought that you didn’t know…” Lexa said as she started to have an almost pained, concentrated look on her face.

“Didn’t know what? What is wrong, Lexa? You are worrying me?” Clarke started to look her up and down, as if for some external injury that might be causing her pain.

 

WARNING: this next part has a penis and if that just isn’t your jam, feel free to skip it, but it will have some plot points(ish) and if anyone asks in the comments then I will sum it up but yeah, Lexa has a dick rn. Comment if you want more of this, comment if you want less of this. Please for the love of god, give me comments.

 

As she looked her up and down her eyes landed on a particular spot of lexa’s body, Clarke looked up at lexa’s face with confusion written all over her face.

“Hey lexa?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you have a penis?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna put a sex scene in here and then it felt like such a good ending. Please give me comments, they fuel me. also it isnt indenting and i give up


	9. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took forever. Me and my girlfriend broke up so I've been recovering from that and there is a possibility that the goofiness of my fic will suffer because of this, but I will try. Also my chapters have been getting longer and longer and that is because i feel like the story is finally getting a bit of depth and emotion.

Clarke and Lexa stood there watching each other awkwardly for a minute; Lexa was bright red and picked up a pillow to hide her penis as Clarke just stared at her, blushing.

“so, uh, this is a little weird.... Um, I guess, well… so, how long have you had a penis?”

“ I have always had a penis, clarke”

“Oh”

It took clarke a hot minute of awkwardly standing around to process this revelation. So her girlfriend had a penis… huh. After a moment, Lexa decided to put them both out of this awkward misery by saying, “maybe we should sit down, there are some things that I probably need to explain.”

“Oh god, ounch!” Clarke doubled over in pain, wrapping her arms around her waist. Lexa stepped forward, worried for her health, but as she was going in to take her arms, she got a whiff of her pheromones. 

“Oh my gods, Clarke, your presenting!”

Clarke let out a low groan of pain before looking up and snapping, “This isn’t a fucking power point lexa, what the fuck is happening to me?!”

“You are presenting!,” lexa said while moving slightly erratically. It looked like her body was caught between wanting to cover up as to not embarrass clarke, wrap herself around her because she is in pain, run for help, and jump her bones. All the conflicting insticles and emotions bubbled up into a very distraught looking Lexa who jumped up and just sort of stood there with her arms slightly out, trying to figure out what to do.

Clarke looked up at lexa, panicked and desperate as pain shot through her uterus. She could feel her whole body burning up as her eyes started going in and out of focus. Her muscles started to tense up and she curled up into a tight ball on the floor next to the bed, drops of sweat forming on her brow as her face and arms quickly began to flush red. 

“Lexa… it hurts…” she let out slowly in a very small voice.

Lexa’s distraught behavior instantly stopped at the sound of the suffering girl asking for her help. She leaned down and stroked her back, sending shivers down Clarkes spine.

“I will be right back, there is medicine that should help, ok, it is all going to be ok… ok?”

Clarked managed to look up at her, lexa’s face was flushed incredibly red as well, and she gave a small nod at her words, but in truth, she wanted anything but for lexa to leave her right now. She was in pain and she could have sworn that the only thing that was bringing her any relief was the feeling of lexa’s hand running across her back and her… smell? I didn’t make sense to her, but Clarke could have sworn that she could smell lexa’s very presence around her like a soothing blanket of warmth and emotion. 

Lexa barely managed to pull her hand away and stand, let alone go find the healers tent and grab suppressants and pain relievers. She felt a strong pull to help clarke, and she could smell that the woman was going into heat, and she could also smell that is was the first time. The pheromones were overwhelming, like a dam had finally broken in her and now everything was flooding and rushing out of her. After a moment, lexa managed to get herself to the entrance of the tent where she yelled for anya.

Anya arrived seconds later, and immediately slowed and began backing up from the pheromones being released by both the commander and the sky girl. 

Lexa barely managed to get out words through gritted teeth, “suppressants, pain medicine, omega, now” before she dipped back into the tent and rushed back to clarke.

Clarke was still huddled on the floor, letting out small moans of pain, clutching her belly. Lexa got on the ground with her and clarke managed to move to press herself into her body. Lexa held her in her arms and tried to pump out soothing pheromones to try and calm her heat. Lexa knew that presenting for omegas was always a painful affair, one that was made worse the later the omega presented. Most omegas presented when they were about 13 with the unlucky ones presenting at about 14, but Clarke seemed to be much older than 14, and after all their short time together, with her lacking pheromones completely, she had assumed that her and the other sky people just didn’t present, or have the ability to produce pheromones. Based on their conversation, Lexa knew that Clarke didn’t have any idea about what was going on, and so it was unlikely that any of the other sky people would know either but her presenting proved that at least some of the sky people could present, but why hadn’t they earlier? They didn’t even know what was going on!

Just then, Clarke whimpered and pressed her forehead back into Lexa’s neck, Lexa felt tears fall on her collarbone and she started to run her hands soothingly up and down Clarke’s arms, praying that Anya would come back quickly.

“It’s okay Clarke, the pain should go away soon, the first couple hours are the worst but the medicine will help a lot and then it should just start to feel like a normal heat.” Lexa kept murmuring, trying to ease Clarkes tension but she could tell that she was just making the blonde more confused and nervous.

“I-I-I don’t understand what’s happening…” she whispered softly, into lexa’s neck.

Just then anya walked into the tent with a pained look on her face as she slowly approached the pair. She was holding a tray with 3 mugs full of an amber liquid and a large jar full of a dark green substance. She moved to set them down beside the couple but froze when lexa let out a low growl.

The growl surprised both Anya and Lexa as lexa struggled to keep herself in check. The rut and her lover going into her first heat made her feel defensive and hot. She had a hard time telling the difference between her friend trying to help her and the omega, and the scent of another Alpha invading her space. Clarke barely registered what was happening between them but did push herself further into Lexa as Anya got closer.

Anya saw the struggle in Lexa’s eyes and quickly put the tray down and turned to exit the tent muttering, “one is for you.”

Lexa grabbed a mug and drank half of the bitter liquid before grabbing another one and lightly moving to put is at Clarke’s lips who turned away at the smell.

“Here, you need to drink this. It will cool you down and make the pain start to even out.”

Clarke turned to look into her eyes before giving a small nod. Lexa put the cup back to her lips as clarke proceeded to drink until there was nothing left. After that one was done, lexa grabbed the other full cup and helped clarke drink that one. Lexa could feel Clarkes skin beginning to cool down and the sweat stopped pouring off of her.

“Lexa… it still hurts” she said as she began to squirm slightly as if trying to find a position to alleviate the pain.

“I know,” lexa said as she reached to grab the jar of green paste, “this should help with the pain and cramping… you just massage it onto your pelvis, right here,” she said as she lightly placed her hand above where her uterus was.

Clarke nodded slightly and began to try and stand with lexa’s help. Clarke was still to caught up in her own pain to notice some things, such as lexa’s red face and still rock-hard dick, or even her own arousal that was beginning to creep down her thighs. Clarke started trying to unbutton her pants to be able to rub in the ointment, but couldn’t get the first button undone because her hands were shaking to much from the adrenaline flowing through her body and the strain of just standing upright. All she wanted to do was fall into lexa’s bed and pull her down with her until all the pain disappeared. After a minute of struggling, she looked back at lexa with pleading eyes and softly said, “help me… please?”

Lexa’s body lurched forward and she nearly fell to her knees reaching for the buttons on Clarkes pants. She unbuttoned them for her and then Clarke tried to lightly slide them down before giving up and looking at lexa who immediately pulled them the rest of the way down, Clarke started to move toward the bed, but Lexa stepped in to pick her up and lightly lay her down in the middle of the furs.

Lexa was growing impossibly harder with every second. It felt like her rut was hitting her harder than ever before, and after she layed clarke down, she turned to down the rest of her suppressants. For most, a full cup of suppressants could stop a rut completely, but with the omega hitting her heat so hard, and her previous interactions and attractions to Clarke were causing her body to push through the suppressants. Anymore suppressants was dangerous for Alphas, and attempting to stop clarkes first heat could permanently damage the omega’s ability to produce pheromones and possibly other natural body functions.

Clarke sat up a bit and reached for the jar of paste in lexa’s hand, lexa gave it to her and sat down on the bed next to her, making sure she was okay and trying to control her own sexual needs before she did or said something clarke might not want her to. She knew that she would never harm clarke or do anything to her, but she didn't want to anger her by coming across as a sex crazed alpha while she was confused and in pain.

Clarke had managed to take off her wet underwear while Lexa was drinking the medicine and thinking. She reached in and got a large dollop of the surprisingly cold paste and began to rub it in right above her uterus. She could feel her muscles start to relax and the pain fade into a dull throb. She looked up to see Lexa staring at her face. 

Clarke could feel it now, the arousal, the need to have Lexa’s body on hers. She reached to grab her arm and pull her towards her but instead lexa backed away when they touched. Lexa’s breath hitched the moment Clarkes fingers grazed her arm, and all she wanted to do was jump into her arms and touch her and feel her and ravage her until they were both satisfied and content… but, taking her like this would be wrong. She was confused and horny. She couldn’t control her heat. And sharing their heat and rut would just feel wrong if clarke didn’t even know what was going on. Lexa began to move away, off the bed and inching toward the exit, but she turned around when Clarke let out a whine and started to sob.

Every movement Lexa made to get away from Clarke made her uterus scream in pain. She needed Lex to be with her, she Needed it. She didn’t notice when she started to sob but she did have a vague understanding that her cheeks were wet. She didn’t quite know what was going on but she did know that she wanted lexa and for whatever reason, lexa didn’t want her. 

“Why… please, please, please… comeback”

Lexa had frozen when Clarke started to speak and every word felt like it was ripping her apart, and when clarke looked up at her and she could see the tears streaming down her face, she knew she couldn’t leave. 

Lexa ran back to clarkes side and wrapped her in her arms, letting out soothing pheromones until the ears subsided.

“We can’t Clarke… You don’t even know what is going on and taking you like this would just feel wrong…and-and what if you regret it later” Lexa was lightly rocking her and trying not to breath in her scent when Clarke turned to look her in the eyes. 

“Lexa… I know that something inside me changed or whatever, and I’m probably not thinking super clearly, but 20 ish minutes ago I was, and that was when i was trying to have sex with you, so clearly, heat thing, rut thing, whatever the fuck is going on, or not, I still want you. And i can see and feel that you want me to. So please, for the love of god, take off your clothes and make me feel good.”

Lexa gulped. Resisting her was hard enough, but with a speech like that, it was damn near impossible. But still, clarke wasn’t thinking straight. And while, yeah, they were gonna have sex anyways, it was still different. Clarke had seemed to have mixed emotions about her penis before she presented and then there was the--

Clarke pushed up into Lexa to Crash her mouth into hers. All of Lexa’s qualms melted away at the feeling of Clarke’s soft lips against hers. Lexa pulled back and clarke’s face started to contort into hurt from the rejection before she realized that the commander had pulled away to quickly take off her shirt and help lift clarkes off her body, before crashing back into her and quickly kissing up her neck before coming back to her lips. Lexa then kissed up to her ear and lightly nipped at her lobe before saying, “and you are sure you are okay with the penis and everything?”

Clarke just let out an exasperated groan as she flipped them over until she was on top of Lexa. She immediately sat up and started undoing the strings to Lexa’s tight leather pants. Lexa just watched her in awe and then lifted up to help Clarke slip her pants and undergarments off before throwing them across the room. 

Clarke stared at Lexa’s erect penis for a moment, before Lexa piped up, “Are you sure you-”

Clarke cut her off by scooting back and leaning down to take her in her mouth. She couldn’t get much in, as lexa was really big and Clarke had no practice, but she tried to make up for it by running her tongue up and down the shaft and lightly stroking with her hand. 

Lexa was in heaven as Clarke’s tongue touched her head. She wanted to thrust so bad but knew that that might hurt clarke. Knowing clarke was extremely horny and in need as well made lexa touch clarke’s hair and lightly tug her back up.

“Are you ready?”

Clarke nodded with excitement and began to kiss Lexa once more as she moved to slowly grind against Lexa’s dick. Clarke was very ready, she ached for it, but something told her to let Lexa make the first move.

Lexa moaned and flipped them back over. She kissed down and took Clarkes nipple in her mouth, softly nipping at it before doing the same with the other one.

Clarke tried to grind up into her but Lexa softly pushed her hips back down before trailing kisses down Clarkes body to finally make it to her clit.  After giving her opening a couple licks and softly flicking her tongue against her clit she made her way back up to the panting girls mouth, kissing her strongly, before lining up her dick. She looked into Clarke’s eyes who smiled quickly before kissing her neck as lexa slowly thrust into her while letting out a groan.

 

Meanwhile, The rest of the sky people were all waiting around to take off for the drop ship, when anya awkwardly strolled on over looking a little red in the face.

“So, we are not leaving today,” she said curtly before starting to walk off.

“Wait what do you mean we aren’t leaving today? Why the hell not?” Raven asked looking equal parts tired and pissed.

Anya grimaced a little at her failed escape attempt from the conversation.

“Well… The commander and the sky princess seem to be busy at the moment and cannot be interrupted.”

“So they are having sex?” raven guessed.

“... yes, they are haveing sex.”

Raven immediately started marching towards Lexa’s tent with Anya trailing swiftly, trying her hardest to get her to let it go and turn around.

“I’ll be damned if I am going to let Clarke’s sexscipades pull me away from seeing my boyfriend for one minute longer. They said we were gonna go, everyone is ready, We are fucking going. Now.”

Anya stopped in her tracks at ravens words, “boyfriend?” she said questioningly, with a little bit of sadness leaking into her tone.

Raven came to a stop too, and turned around slowly as if trying to come up with something to say.

“Um… yeah… Fin. I haven’t seen him in a while but yeah.”

“So… this fin… he is your mate?”

“My mate?”

“Your… Betrothed?”

“Jesus Fuckin Christ, No.”

“Oh…”

“We are just dating, we just do stuff you know”

“Um… so you want to be mated to him?”

“No… not necessarily… we just do stuff”

“Why?”

“The fuck do you mean, why?”

“Well… Why do you do ‘stuff’ with somebody you don’t want to be mated to?”

“Well… because… he is there for me, i guess… He has my back… He is my friend and he is attractive so we do stuff.”

“So then… you are looking for a mate?”

“No! That would be cheating.”

“Why?”

“Be- because we do stuff together!”

“Do you want to look for another mate?”

“...”

“...”

“That would be wrong.”

 “Why?”

“Because I am with him.”

“Then stop being with him.”

“... and what, Anya? Be with you? Is that what you want? Is that why you are trying to be all confusing?!” Raven to a step closer with each line, until she was in Anya’s face. She was angry at the tall grounder for confusing her so much, she was angry at her own mixed emotions, she was angry at herself for wanting more than ‘stuff’, because with fin that's all it was, stuff. He had told her many times that he never intended to marry her, he had told her that while he was fine dating, it was never going to be more than that, he had told her and she had gone with it, so why did she suddenly want more?

Anya said nothing as Raven yelled in her face, She could see the hurt in the young girls face as she spat out the words. Anya had never meant to cause her such strife, but she had an attraction to the girl and she didn’t understand why the girl would be with somebody that she never wanted to mate. To her, it just seemed like a massive waste of time. Sure, sex can be fun, but being mated to somone was the most wonderful experience anyone could have, so why didn’t this girl want that?

After realizing that Anya wasn’t going to respond to her, Raven turned around and started walking back toward Lexa’s tent muttering, “I have to see Clarke”

Anya stayed lost in thought for a while before snapping out of it and running to catch up with raven, who had made it to the entrance of the tent and was awkwardly standing there wishing there was a door to knock on. Right as Anya reached her, raven got up the nerve and burst through the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna add more but then decided to just post what I have so... Next up: Raven walks in to yell at an omega in heat and an Alpha in rut and that is gonna go just great. 
> 
> Comment on how you want Raven and Anya to be, because im still deciding how that relationship is gonna go. also Should Clarke and Lexa's pheromones trigger Raven's heat? because I think that might be a bit funny.


	10. Um... What?

At this point, Lexa was thrusting into Clarke as hard as she could without hurting her. She stood just off the table while clarke used the table for some additional support as lexa thrust into her, she had her legs wrapped around and locked just above her ass, lexa was moaning into her hair in between nibbles on her ear while clarke was kissing her neck and scraping her teeth across her shoulder and clavicle.

Neither of them heard raven burst in, nor did they see her, but when they felt the gush of cold wind fly through carrying raven’s scent, they both immediately slowed down and looked up. The scent of an unmated, young, omega just brought confusion and frustration to lexa, who, while in the throws of lust and rut, didn’t even recognise the person at the entryway. Clarke, however, felt nearly overcome with blind defensive rage. A little voice in the back of clarkes mind whispered words of confusion to her about her sudden mood shift, especially at her sort of friend, while a bigger, far louder, voice just screamed MINE, and urged her to do whatever she could to keep Lexa off of her, and the girl off of Lexa. Vague recognition seemed to reach Clarke, before she could untangle herself from Lexa to chase her off. The recognition seemed to be enough to make Clarke change tactics. She looked her straight in the eyes and growled loudly before saying, “Get the Fuck out of here Raven!”

Raven, who had previously been standing there dumbfounded by the site before her, suddenly snapped out of it from the sound of her name. She raised a finger and looked like she was about to start yelling at them but before she got a single word out, another figure swooped in and dragged her out from behind her. She put up a little fight and started to say more words but was muffled by a hand clamping over her mouth. 

As Clarke and Lexa went back to their sexy times, a bit more aggressively now, especially on Clarke’s side, Anya continued to drag a flailing raven back about 20 or so feet, or what she considered a minimum safe distance. 

Raven was pissed. As soon as Anya released her, she slapped her across the face. Raven couldn’t bring herself to slap her hard at all, it could almost be considered a fast, aggressive pat, but the meaning was still there. 

“What the frilly fuck was that, Anya!”

“You were gonna get jumped, one way or another, if you stayed in that tent one second longer, and I wasn’t willing to risk it, and Clarke might have tried to kill you if you spoke, so i got you out. I know that it was a little harsh and the hand over your mouth might have been a bit much, and I  am sorry if I caused you any unneeded distress, but I seriously had to get you out of there. Omegas can get very defensive when unmated omegas are near their alphas, and it doesn’t always end well.”

Raven’s look of confusion overshadowed her outrage as Anya continued through her spiel. Raven looked like she was about to ask questions or argue, or both, when she suddenly doubled over in pain.

  
  
  


“We called it the great ignition. On that day, and the weeks that followed, more people fell pregnant than in almost the entire decade before that.”

“What happened,” a young voice peeped up from over in the corner.

“Well, when the first 100 of the sky people came to earth, the sky princess, as you all know, fell in love with the great commander lexa. The young commander hit her rut which triggered the sky princess’ heat. The sky princess had never had a heat because, for some reason, nobody could present in their space home. So because all her heats had naturally been repressed, she released a lot of pheromones which set off just about everybody who was in a mile radius down wind. Now because all of the sky people are omegas, they all ended up getting their heats at the same time and because there were so many of them all huddled up, they amplified each other and soon entire cities and villages were getting their heats and ruts. It started in TonDC, then spread to the capital and all the villages surrounding the drop sight and then the pheromones of an entire village in heat and rut would travel to the surrounding villages and t spread like wildfire to every clan and every village, even affecting the nomads and some island tribes. And of course once the rest of the sky people came down, it happened again except that time it lasted almost 4 months and that was called the wild skyfire, but by that point most everybody was already pregnant and if they weren’t, they sure were after that. And that kids, is how you all came about.”

  
  
  


Anya panicked at the sight of raven doubled over. She had smelled raven begin to present before they had gotten to the tent, but had hoped that the heat might not be triggered as well, after all, many omegas present by simply starting to exude pheromones, but not apparently, these sky people, no, they apparently went straight into heat, full force. Anya briefly looked down to see the physical evidence of her own rut rapidly forming before she picked up the scared omega and started to walk her back to her tent. As they made their way to Anya’s tent, passing many people who all seemed to be greatly affected by the scent of the pair, Anya found herself panicking. She didn’t want to take advantage of the girl, and she felt sure that that is what everyone thought she was doing as she carried her to her tent, but she couldn’t exactly leave her to go into heat out in the center of the camp and on the outskirts of the village. She thought about dropping her off in her tent and then finding some other place to get through her rut, but dismissed the idea when she heard ravens voice.

“What-- what is happening to me.”

Raven was still groaning and curled up in anya’s arms and had actually buried her head into Anya’s shoulder as the walked. The feeling of the omega’s breath running across her neck as she spoke sent a pleasant shiver down her spine, before she reminded herself that this was the woman who had so blatantly expressed disinterest in being with anyone other than her chosen friend, and had even gone so far as to express specific disregard for her. By the time they managed to get to Anya’s tent, she had decided on what she was going to do.

Anya managed to put Raven on her bed and had to pry raven’s arms off of her. Raven looked her in the eyes as she began to realise what Anya was doing.

“Please--- please don’t leave me… It hurts.” Raven continued to mumble softly, as a sob built up in her chest and silent tears slid down her red cheeks. 

“Shh, shh, I’ll be back in just a second, I will explain everything, but first i'm gonna go get some medicine so the pain goes away, ok?”

Raven only gave a slight nod as she started to calm down and stop grasping at Anya’s shoulders and sleeves, but still The poor omega’s tears continued to flow down her cheeks from confusion and stress, and surprising anxiety she was feeling from Anya leaving. Raven had been through more that a lot in the past couple days, and was still recovering from her injuries from the crash. She felt completely overwhelmed and she started sobbing harder the second the tent flap closed and Anya was gone.

Anya was struggling to control her rut as she quickly made her way to the healers hut in the center of the village. It wasn’t a long walk, but it felt like an eternity with her own rut rubbing uncomfortably against her pants and the worrying thoughts of having a confused, pained, omega in heat sitting in her tent in the middle of a military camp that happened to be filled with the best warriors that the coalition had. It should have comforted her to know that Raven was safe with the warriors who were known for their restraint and level headed abilities, but all she could think about was all the unmated alphas who had seen her carry the girl to her tent and leave. She knew raven didn’t want her, but maybe she would break her own resolutions for someone younger, more like the fin boy? Maybe. 

Anya didn’t have anymore time to worry about it as she made it to the building nyko works from. As she entered she noticed an abundance of people inside, all suffering through the same thing. Anya felt the pheromones almost choke her as she smelled a room full of alphas, all in rut. There were a couple Omegas looking a little desperate, but nobody would touch them unless they wanted them to, as is the law, and the right thing to do. The room was very tense, as yet another alpha walked in. It felt like she was surrounded by competition and enemies. Despite the close quarters, nobody was touching anybody, afraid that if they did it would start a fight. As she wormed her way up to the door where nyko was, she saw a Scared Lincoln having a tense conversation with Nyko. Nyko smelled like he was in heat as well as she approached, and Lincoln, a beta, turned around to address her when he sensed her presence.

“All the sky people, who are here are in heat.”

He let it out in a quick whisper but the words seemed to boom and reverberate in her head. They had four, five if you count, clarke, unmated, omegas in heat for the first time, who seemed to be letting out pheromones so strong that everyone around them was going into rut and heat too. And they had 95 more of these people hanging out in a piece of metal a couple miles away. Gods help them all.

“Can you sent a beta to go check on the remaining sky people, and, Nyko, Where are the suppressants?”

Nyko’s face fell a bit, he had been close to panicking with the rest of them, and the alpha’s in rut and his own heat probably weren’t helping him gain control of his thoughts.

“We ran out of suppressants almost 10 minutes ago after I realized what was happening, all the suppressants went to the younger ones who have presented. We had just enough to stop their heats and ruts but everyone else is on their own. People started coming in right after the commander and the sky princess took their leave.”

Lincoln piped in, “people have already been dropping their children off at the training center so that they can go have sex.”

“Well fuck. Lincoln can you get some betas to go over there and watch over them, i know you are going to want to be with octavia but this is about to be a rough couple of days.”

Lincoln only nodded before quickly weaving through the alpha’s towards the exit. A huge burly man suddenly snuck up behind nyko and pulled him into his arms, burying his face into his neck from behind him. Nyko only smiled and leaned back in familiarity, before looking back at Anya. 

“There are no suppresants, and my only two patients have left to be with their others so if you don’t mind, im gonna go be with my mate, and please, please, please, get these alphas the fuck out of my building.”

Nyko and his husband backed up and closed the door in her face, leaving her with a room full of angry horny alphas, and a still raging erection.

Anya turned around slowly, feeling the tension rise at the exit of the healer.

“There are no more suppressants, I suggest you all go find somebody you like, or go somewhere private to handle it yourselves, but no matter what you do, you have to leave this place. Nyko can’t treat you and he wants you gone.”

Most people left with angry mutters except for one younger alpha and a beta boy. The alpha growled at her and she could see the wild scared look in his eye at the predicament. It was probably his first time going through rut without the help of suppressants. Anya moved to go around him, content to give him space and time to try and come to his senses when he suddenly lunged at her with a growl. Anya’s eyes widened, a little shocked from such lack of control, before the rage filled her body, and she stopped him mid-lunge by grabbing at his neck and slamming him into a wall. Anya held him there for a second as he struggled to find a way to breathe through anya’s unrelenting pressure. Only when he started to go limp did Anya snap back into herself and let him go. He crumpled to the floor and the beta who was with him rushed to his side, trying to get him to breathe. He ended up needing rescue breaths before he managed to breathe on his own, he was gonna bruise bad; he will probably have to take medication for the swelling too.

Anya left when he started breathing regularly; it scared her a bit, her rut must be really strong for her to have gone so out of control, even if it was sort of self defense. When she walked outside into the open, what felt like a wall of pheromones hit her. The whole village was hitting their rut and heat hard. It felt insane. Not 40 minutes ago, she was dealing with one sky person going into heat, now the whole village is a sex crazed hoard.

Suddenly her mind snapped back to Raven with worry; she was probably curled up suffering and crying, and no doubt was in Anya’s mind, that someone had probably already gone into her tent to proposition her.

Anya’s hunch was confirmed when she made it back to her tent to see a young alpha poking his head into her tent and talking loudly. He apparently hadn’t noticed Anya, because he never turned around before anya grabbed him by the nap of his neck and threw him away from he tent, onto the ground.

When she walked into her tent, she was met with another stranger, this time a middle aged omega woman who had ravens head in her lap and was stroking her hair and whispering words of comfort to the omega as she struggled through the uncomfortable pains of her first heat.  

 

Not Five minutes after Anya had left to go get this so called medicine, people started to show up at the tent. Most of them she threw objects at and they went away. She couldn’t focus on their words very well but, for the most part, it seemed like they wanted to Fuck, and many times she was very tempted to pull them in and rip thier clothes off, but the promise of Anya’s return and the donfusion and fear of her current state led her to, instead, ward them off with random objects now scattered around Anya’s tent. Many shoes had already found their way outside and at this rate, she was probably going to run out of ammo in the next couple minutes. As raven looted Anya’s chest for not quite sharp but sharp enough objects to throw at her seemingly endless line of pursuers, she heard a ruffling as the tent flaps opened again. 

Raven spun around with the closest thing she could find held above her head in attack position, but the smell that hit her was nothing like the others who had all smelled heavy and alluring, no, this person smelled light, like salt and warmth. Raven could feel a sense of calming washing over her, radiating from the woman who had just entered the tent.

“Are you planning on attacking me with a pencil?” The question was said with such a light soothing voice, but Raven could still detect the hint or sarcasm and humour, even through her fuzzy, heat-addled, recently concussed mind.

“Um.... what?” Raven hadn’t even realized that she was still holding something above her head as her mind tried to process the new senses of feeling emotions radiating from people and being affected by them, and being able to smell different types of people from afar, and since when did people smell heavy and light? Like what does that even mean?

Ravens focused was snapped back to the woman when she started to approach. She might have been the softest, not soft person she had ever met. She smelled like a soft person, and her smile had a soft feeling to it, and her light brown, wavy hair had a soft look to it, and the way she was looking at Raven just then seemed very soft, but her appearance from a logical point of view was anything but. Despite her age, she had the sharpest jaw line Raven had ever seen, she looked to be taller than Anya, who she thought towered over most people, and her gray almond eyes looked like they could be very intimidating. Most of her outward appearance could be described as angular, but when she approached Raven felt nothing but comfort.

She moved to hold her, and Raven all but fell into her chest with relief. The woman softly stroked her hair as she moved to bring them to the bed.

“Oh, poor child, It’s your first, isn’t it?”

Raven just nodded as tears started to roll down her face, she had had a long, complicated day, and this sweet smelling stranger was making her feel so vulnerable, like she could let all her worries go.

“I don’t know what is happening to me…” Raven said in a meek voice. The woman just cupped her face in her hands, wiping away a stream of tears.

“I know, I know. It is terrible the first time, but after you get used to it, you will feel very alive, I promise.”

 Eventually Raven found herself staring up at this Omega from her lap as she lied on the bed. The woman, who’s name is Robin, had been explaining everything. Omegas, heat, Alphas, Rut, Betas, pheromones, Where babies come from (that part Raven was familiar with but she didn’t want to interrupt), and she was in the middle of explaining how marriage and mating worked in their culture when Anya Finally Returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think about Robin? The difference in omega interactions between Raven and Robin and Clarke and Raven is because Clarke wasnt in the mood to share and Robin has control over her pheromones. I was gonna write a lot more but it wasnt happening so i just decided to go ahead an post what i have


End file.
